Posse:Canadian Militia First Division Constitution
defines the law of the Canadian Militia in Red Dead Redemption. Preamble : The members of the Canadian Military's First Division of 1911 shall be established based on the powers enumerated in this document. Implied powers shall not take affect for 15 years after the signing. The military group establishes equal rights to each member. This group will be have defined leadership and members must be appointed in ranks. Article I: Leadership Section One: Establishment : The ranks in the Canadian militia group will closely follow the previous Canadian ranking system. There shall be two Generals of the Army whom shall act as Commander in Chief of other members. Section Two: Rank System * Private * Corporal * Sergeant * Sergeant Major : Ranks of insignia include: : Ranks of officer members include: *Cadet *2nd Lieutendant *Lieutendant *Captain *Major *Colonel : Ranks of general officer members include: *Brigadier *General *General of Army Section Three: Appointment : Appointment of a member to a higher rank must be requested by a General of Army and approved by the second General of Army. Appointment may only be requested if the appointee has successfully done a moral task which may be requested or not requested by a higher rank. Members may only rank up if both Generals of Army are present at the time of said task. Section Four: Leadership under Absence : In an absence by one General of Army, with the other General of Army in action, the present General may be the single commander. However, the present General of Army may not commit a task independently, which requires both Generals present. Single present Generals of Army may, however, execute commands to other members. Section Four: Admittance : Until a being is formally admitted under agreement by the two generals of army, the person will not be ranked and is not considered a vital member to the militia. Once an agreement by both generals of army is made, the person will be admitted at the first rank, cadet, until both generals rank him or her higher. Article II: Illegal Actions Section One: Office members : The following is a list of illegal actions taken by office members. A description of each follows. *Murder *Treason *Animal Cruelty *Stagecoach-Horse Cruelty *Wagon-Horse Cruelty *Attempted Murder *Unauthorized Rape *Murder- the act of killing any member of the militia without a valid reason *Treason- sharing plans, joining forces with, or inviting into without permission granted by a general of army. *Animal Cruelty- the act of killing an animal involved peacefully with another militia member. *Stagecoach-Horse Cruelty- the act of killing a horse or horses associated with the stagecoach of another militia member. This includes separating a horse from the stagecoach. *Wagon-Horse Cruelty- the act of killing a horse or horses associated with the wagon of another militia member. This includes separating a horse from the wagon. *Attempted Murder- injuring or threatening to kill another militia member. *Unauthorized Rape- engaging sexual intercourse or motional humping a militia member without consent of the victim. Section Two: General Officers : The following is a list of illegal actions taken by the general officer members. A description of each follows. *Murder *Stagecoach-Animal Cruelty *Wagon-Horse Cruelty *Treason *Murder- the act of killing any member of the militia without a valid reason *Stagecoach-Horse Cruelty- the act of killing a horse or horses associated with the stagecoach of another militia member. This includes separating a horse from the stagecoach. *Wagon-Horse Cruelty- the act of killing a horse or horses associated with the wagon of another militia member. This includes separating a horse from the wagon. *Treason- sharing plans, joining forces with, or inviting into without permission granted by a general of army. : The following is a list of punishable actions with acceptance of death of the general officer members. A description of each follows. *Animal Cruelty *Attempted Murder *Treason- sharing plans, joining forces with, or inviting into without permission granted by a general of army. *Animal Cruelty- the act of killing an animal involved peacefully with another militia member. *Attempted Murder- injuring or threatening to kill another militia member. Article III: Punishment Section One: Office members : The following is a description of actions of punishment upon the officer members dependent on offense. *One account of murder- death *Three accounts of murder- temporarily kicked from group *Five accounts of murder- decedent in rank and temporarily kicked from group *Ten accounts of murder- decedent in rank and removed from group for remainder of day. The militia may take war action against the person, or leave or kick him in the session. *Treason- kicked from group until agreement is reached, then a punishment of three deaths *One account of Animal Cruelty- death of offender's animal *Two accounts of Animal Cruelty- death *Stagecoach-Animal Cruelty- temporarily kicked from group. If offender refuses to retrieve a new stagecoach, offender may be killed five times. *Wagon-Animal Cruelty- depending on event, one to three deaths may be the punishment. *Two accounts of attempted murder- death *Unauthorized rape- forced rape Section Two: General officers : The following is a description of actions of punishment upon the general officers dependent on offense. *One account of murder on a higher or equal militia member- death *Two accounts of murder on a lower militia member- death *Stagecoach-Animal Cruelty- the offender must retrieve another stagecoach on his or her own. If offender refuses, he or she may be killed five times. *Wagon-Animal Cruelty- the offender may be killed two times. *Treason- the event must be inspected. If the treason is harmful, the general officer may be killed once or twice. *Animal Cruelty- the offender’s animal may be killed. *Attempted murder- the offender may be injured, or special action against the favor of the general officer may be betrayed. Article III: Ratification : The constitution of Canada’s first division militia group will take affect one day from the completion of this document. This completion may be redrafted, and so changed. If the document is not ratified within one week of the edition’s completion, the constitution will not take affect. Ratification will be done orally and written on the document below this section after agreement. Granted By Under the First Division of the Canadian Militia, the following grants the action and incorporation of this document: *Instant Swimmer SECOND EDITION, 1911